


On the Edge

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Failure to cockblock, Friends to Lovers, Gladio POV, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, inappropriate use of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Sure, Gladio, tell everyone you’ve gotta go take a leak.  Make it clear you’re not going to piss this close to camp.  Be sure to wink when you leave and tell the kids not to get into trouble.As if that wasn’t just a recipe for disaster.(In which Gladio begs Ignis to let him stay the night because it's either that or listen to Noctis and Prompto have loud tent sex.)





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a confident Ignis who takes charge and is the Boss (with a capital B) - let me know if you think I succeeded~!

_ Fucking children! _

Gladio didn’t care that he was only a few years older than Noctis and Prompto.  He didn’t care that they weren’t technically children and that he shouldn’t be thinking about them as such.  He didn’t give an anak’s ass about anything other than the fact that he was soaking wet and it was all their damn fault.

_ Fucking jerks! _

Then Gladio blanched because, of all the things in the world, he did not want to be thinking about that word in relation to those two.

Worst possible word usage.  Also accurate is every possible way.

Sure, Gladio, tell everyone you’ve gotta go take a leak.  Make it clear you’re not going to piss this close to camp.  Be  _ sure _ to wink when you leave and tell the kids not to get into trouble.

As if that wasn’t just a recipe for disaster.

Gladio grabbed the tail of his shirt and squeezed out a few more drops of freezing stream water.  

Yeah, he’d pretty much done this to himself but how the hell would anyone have thought that a friend leaving a tent for a short while meant two idiots had plenty of time to  _ get it on _ and get it finished before said friend came back?

Because they totally didn’t do that last part in time and Gladio didn’t think he’d be able to look at either of them again without being both intensely annoyed and insanely embarrassed.  And it wasn’t even about the gay aspect of it all – Gladio didn’t care about that, he’d been with men just as much as women. It was the damn  _ timing _ and  _ location  _ and the fact that he’d seen them both naked before and his imagination was unfortunately a- _ fucking _ -mazing.

They were totally going to pay for this when they all got back to the City.  Or a city. Anywhere that was remotely close to civilization and didn’t require Gladio to tip-toe like a little princess to avoid the animal shit.

Ignis was so fuckin—no!  Not that damn word again!  …Well, Iris always smacked him for talking so crudely, might as well use her stupid words.  Ahem.

Ignis was so  _ fudging _ lucky he’d won that content and gotten the extra tent.  Sure, it was much smaller than the big one they usually slept in but it was private and secluded and they were four guys out in the middle of nowhere, for the most part.  They  _ all _ needed some personal time.

…Yeah, Ignis was going to be pissed.  Shit.

As Gladio trudged up the bank to find Ignis’s home-away-from-home, he closed his eyes and winced.  He’d gone the long way around the Haven in an attempt to not hear any noises from the main tent – he still did, but maybe his mind was just screwing with him at this point.

When he finally made his way to the front of the tiny tent, he just stood there.  There was a slight breeze – probably would have felt great on a warm night like this if he wasn’t wearing clothing that clung to him like a second skin.  He could feel water between his ass cheeks. His toes were probably pruney and gross.

There wasn’t a peep from the tent in from of him but there was a dim light in the far corner so Ignis was probably awake.  Maybe he was reading, or listening to music, or even just cursing his bad luck because Gladio wasn’t that quiet so Ignis had to know that there was someone dripping on his front step.

“Iggy…?”  Gladio didn’t mean to sound so tiny, but Ignis was as intimidating as he was sexy and Gladio was certainly not at his best at present.

There was silence, but Gladio thought he could detect a distinct coolness from inside those tiny fabric walls.  He tried again.

“Ignis, you up?” He stage-whispered.  Gods only know why, it’s not like the other two could hear him if he spoke at normal volume and he wanted Ignis to hear him anyway… but an irritated 

Ignis was formidable. A pissed-off one?  Somehow the thought of that sent shivers up his spine and blood to his groin.  Ah, what the absolute f—

“What do you want, Gladio?”  Ignis was not asleep and didn’t even sound tired, just stone-cold serious.  “I already told you, I’m not sharing the tent.”

“Come on, please let me in? It’s freakin’ freezing out here.”

Gladio could hear an eye-roll. Honest to Gods it was that loud. Incredible.  But there was movement from inside and the zipper eased down with a sigh.

Ignis, clearly kneeling, poked his head out and gave Gladio a one-over from head to toe.  Then he paused for a few seconds and did it again. The wind chose that moment to pick up and Gladio grabbed his arms and rubbed vigorously up and down.

“You’re wet.” Ignis remarked, astutely. 

“No shit.” Gladio grumped back, just wanting to be inside and warm and not caring how it happened as long as it happened soon.

“Being impolite is not helping your case at all.” Damn, Ignis was cranky tonight.

“Can we  _ please _ just talk inside? Before I die from hyperthermia?”

“It’s hardly warm enough for that…” Ignis said, but his tone seemed to have warmed slightly.  

“Hypothermia then, you walking dictionary!  I’m sorry my brain is too frozen to work right!” But Gladio wasn’t actually upset, the fact that Ignis didn’t ignore him outright meant this was all just teasing.  Ignis was definitely not going to let him freeze his balls off, he wasn’t that cruel.

“You like dictionaries?  I’ll gift you one later. Come in now—shoes off first!” He interjected loudly just as Gladio was taking his first steps across the threshold.  Ha, ‘like’ dictionaries. Well, there was certainly  _ one _ that he liked a lot...

Footwear rightly tossed outside, Gladio practically threw himself inside the tent, dodging past Ignis and squelching down beside – but not  _ on _ – the single sleeping bag.  He hugged himself a little tighter and cursed his two ex-friends under his breath.

Ignis, to his credit, ignored the mumblings of the crazed, soggy behemoth and went out straightening out Gladio’s abandoned footwear before zipping the tent back up.  Without the outside air to contend with, the small heater in the corner of the tent made quick work of the intrusive chill. Ignis grabbed a small folded towel from the corner of the room (on top of his toiletries, if Gladio had to guess) and did his best to dry off his friend.

“Dare I ask…?” Ignis questioned gently, calmer now that it was clear Gladio was not disturbing him out of spite or jealousy.

“Let’s just say I’m not welcome back to my tent tonight, and leave it at that.” Gladio said, hoping Ignis would get the picture without needing any details. 

“And the wet?”

“Tripped and fell into a stream.  Don’t ask.”

“Hm.” Was the simply reply, and that was that.  Gladio was staying the night. 

When Gladio’s hair was a bit drier, Ignis sat back and examined the man before him.

“We have to get you out of those clothes.  Do you have anything else to wear?”

Gladio wasn’t too proud to admit he made a good show of pulling out fake pockets and shaking them roughly. “Damn, all out of spares.”

“Cheeky.”

“Do you have anything I can borrow until morning?”

“Only what I have on right now.” And to Gladio’s hopeful look.  “No, I don’t think it would fit  someone of your… size.”

“You calling me fat?”

“Not at all.  Merely speculating that your present diet of ramen with an occasional side of fries might be the reason for your impressive… figure.”

Gladio laughed, not at all put out.  Ignis had a way of saying something mean but being hilarious about it that always made him smile.

“You really should get undressed, however.”

“I’m only stripping if you’re giving me something to wear or shoving money into my thong.”

“Are you currently wearing a thong?”

“Nope.” 

“Ah.” Ignis sighed morosely. “Pity.”

And that’s how Gladio found himself in Ignis’s pajamas bottoms and nothing else. They were better suited to a slender body so they rode up and were a lot tighter than Gladio was used to, but it was better than the alternative.  Ignis was stuck in a shirt and boxers, leaving Gladio both underdressed and commando. He only hoped that Ignis wouldn’t do anything disgustingly attractive. Gladio spared a glance for the soggy mess of clothing in the corner of the tent and wondered if he should toss it outside, attempt to erase a bit of embarrassment at least.  Ehh, screw it. Ignis hopefully wouldn’t say anything to the others.

Ugh, how Ignis could look so calm and composed while only half-dressed was a marvel.  He scratched his long column of a neck and Gladio could clearly see himself licking a hot line from jaw to collar bone without barely any effort.

Then again, Ignis could be washing dirty dishes and dictating a math lesson at the same time and still be distracting.  This… was not going to be a good night for Gladio’s soon to be blue balls.

Half naked?  Check. Awkward sexual tension? Check. Using (someone else’s) sex as an excuse to stay together?  Basically… a trifecta of terrible.

Still, he was super lucky Ignis even let him in.  The rules were pretty explicit (Ignis wrote them, after all) - winner takes all, no sharing unless they desired it.  

It all started when someone, Gladio couldn’t remember who at this point, saw a handmade sign on a telephone pole.  It involved daemon slaying. Whoever won the competition being held at the nearby diner would be given a free tent.  An enticement, of sorts, for hunters to come and help control the pests and daemons in the area. It wasn’t a fabulous prize, especially since there was an inn in the same town, but to frequent campers like the Noctis and his retinue, it was perfect.

It was just blind luck that Iggy ended up killing more daemons than the rest of the three.  Gladio and Noct had immediately started by attacking the bigger fiends, the ones that could do more damage.  Prompto stayed by as support and helped immensely. Ignis, for his part, did crowd control and vanquished all of the tinier monsters. And… even though the two mega-daemons were eventually destroyed it was Noct and Gladio (and Prompto’s) two to Ignis’s two dozen.  

Ignis won in a landslide.  Cheater. Also very smart, relying on Gladio and Noctis’s competitive nature to take each other out of the equation.  And with Prompto helping, there was never any real cause for concern.

Jeez, Ignis could probably even give Cor a run for his gil in terms of forethought.  

“I wasn’t planning on going to bed just yet.” Ignis mentioned and that drew Gladio back to the present.  Ignis was surely screwing with Gladio, no? Sure, pull the hem of your shirt down a little lower - not like those hip bones hadn’t already been burned into Gladio’s retina. 

“I’d hope not. It’s not even 10.” Gladio returned as he tried his hardest to stifle a yawn.  Trying to play it cool wasn’t going to work very well considering they’d both woken up at 6 that morning.  Early risers had to stick together, and Gladio didn’t want to be prematurely unconscious in Ignis’s tent if he could help it.  He was kind of enjoying this over confident Ignis too much to lose him to sleep.

“If you are tired, please feel free.” Ignis gestured at the sleeping bag with his chin before returning to his notebook.  He’d been at it for the past, hells, at least 20 minutes if Gladio had to guess. Wonder what he was writing… more recipes maybe?  Or instructions? Maybe a diary? Gladio thought he knew Ignis pretty well but they all had their secrets. Just what  _ did _ Ignis like to think about when he was alone?

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not going to steal your bed.  I just wish I could get my stuff, then you wouldn’t have to suffer through all of this.” With a sweeping motion, Gladio pointed at himself.  Now, he wasn’t really shy or self-conscious, or even really all that self-deprecating, but he was alone now - just with Ignis - he didn’t feel right bragging.  And maybe, just maybe, he flexed his muscles a  _ little _ bit, you know, just to see if Ignis would notice.

He did.  Ignis stared at Gladio’s washboard abs for a long moment, and then lowered his gaze.  There was a beat or two of silence and then Ignis was looking up and into Gladio’s eyes and there was something there, wasn’t there?  Gladio knew he was attractive, obviously, but he really didn’t think coming on to a friend was appropriate given their… duties. But if he knew things were reciprocated, it would certainly make things easier.

Gladio just prayed that Ignis kept his glasses on.  He was hot enough with his hair falling down like it always did after he washed the wax out, but with no glasses? He looked like innocence and desire rolled into one slim package.  And Gladio really liked opening presents.

With an infinitesimal shrug, Ignis flipped a page and began to scrawl once more, his eyes never once leaving Gladio.  “Indeed. What atrocities I have let into my tent this fine evening.”

“Rude.” Gladio was staring right back and while part of him really wanted to roll himself up in the sleeping back and pass out, he couldn’t deny there was some tension in the air.  And Ignis’s eyes were really pretty. He licked his lips and forced himself to look away. He thought he saw Ignis’s mouth curl into a smirk but it was probably just the light.

“I am surprised, however.” Ignis began as he closed his notebook and stuck the pencil between the pages to keep his place. “Are you not jealous?”

Gladio blinked rapidly and looked back at Ignis with confusion all over his face. “Jealous?  What’re you talking about?”

“Noct and Prompto… together, if your insinuations are any clue.  Is that fine by you?”

Gladio still didn’t really get where Ignis was going with this. “Um… sure?  I mean, it’s not like they asked me but I’m all for love in all shapes and sizes.  If they’re happy, I’m happy. Well, not  _ nothing _ because those motherfu.... asshol-- argh,  _ fuck _ .” Everything he tried to say reminded him of what he was trying to forget.  Those noises, those  _ moans  _ and  _ groans _ and the  _ filthy _ sounds of flesh on flesh… if it hadn’t been two of his closest friends he might have even found himself getting turned on.  “I wish they didn’t have to do anything while I was within hearing distance but I don’t mind. Why, do you?”

“Heavens no, but… I always thought that you and Prompto were…?” The question lingered in the air as Ignis - smart and confident and bold Ignis  _ blushed _ . Oh shit, did he really think…?

“Fuck no!  What the hell gave you that idea?” Gladio was dumbfounded.  Prom was cute, sure, but he was also scary in a could-shoot-your-dick-off-at-50-paces way.  If he ever made Prompto actually angry… Gladio was  _ good _ , but he wasn’t able to dodge bullets.  And Gladio preferred his men more mature anyways.  

But.. thinking on it… yeah, he could see why Ignis might be confused.  He and Prompto talked a lot of shit. Smacked each other on the ass pretty often.  Gladio would terrorize the kid by carrying him over his shoulder when he wanted to feel tough and manly. Kissed him on the head a few times when he forgot that it wasn’t Iris asleep in his lap.  But no, they were just friends. Good friends, but friends.

“...Okay, thinking about it I can see why you’d think that.  But nope, not at all. You’re not a homophobe, are you?” It wasn’t really a question.  Gladio knew Ignis would never judge someone on their skin colour or sexuality. He was just running his mouth.

Ignis’s jaw tensed briefly and then relaxed as he processed.  Probably mentally reviewing everything and seeing where he went wrong - seeing how it all could just be friend/friend stuff.  “But you are attracted to men, correct?”

This night was just full of surprises.  When he tripped over that rock and sent his dignity (and self) flying into that stream, he had no way of knowing that  _ that  _ would somehow lead to him and Ignis having a discussion about his sexuality.  But he had to tread carefully, he really didn’t want to chase Ignis away. They were really close, but there were just some things friendships couldn’t recover from… And he didn’t want any more heartache - let alone cause Ignis to withdraw and feel miserable himself for something he could never give Gladio.  Not after everything they’d been through.

Even though Gladio personally thought they’d be the most badass power couple since Nyx and Lunafreya.  (Yeah, he’d only seen them together once and it was from afar and it wasn’t even sexual but the  _ tension _ , man.  Unf.)

“Well… depends on the man, but yeah.  Women are great too, don’t get me wrong. I’ve been kind of hung up on someone for a while so I haven’t really…” His voice drifted as Gladio realised he’d almost said too much.  

Ignis was looking at him with a funny expression on his face but it smoothed out into indifference after it was clear Gladio wouldn’t be continuing his thought.  He rolled up his sleeves (only Ignis would choose to sleep in a long shirt  _ and _ long pants  _ with _ a heater on) and opened his notebook again.  

Gladio noticed something on Ignis’s forearm that he’d never noticed.  Before he could stop himself, he was stroking Ignis’s arm in an attempt to discern just how long ago the damage had taken place.

It was a fairly deep cut.  It would scar for sure if Ignis didn’t put anything on it, and from the looks of it, Ignis was not planning on healing it with anything.  Man was all over the place. He’d pull out a potion when Noct got a damn papercut but he’d only let himself use one if he were basically seconds away from death.  He had a lot of scars on his body, most of them hard to see. Gladio never understood why he was so stingy, it’s not like he’d grown up just scraping by…

Although there was a lot Ignis didn’t talk about.  How and where he lived before he came to his current position was a mystery.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Ignis whispered softly, as if unwilling to break the spell Gladio had fallen under as he stroked the thick scabbed-over line.  “It will heal well. You needn’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you, Iggy. You’re the closest thing I have to a best friend.” But Gladio did remove his hand.  He stayed where he was, however. Close enough for Ignis to just reach out and pull him into a kiss, if he wanted. Gladio didn’t really expect that to happen, but it was a nice thing to dream about sometimes.  And, call it cowardice or fear or whatever, but he didn’t want the make the first move. 

But Ignis didn’t.  He rubbed his palm across the back of Gladio’s hand and patted it twice before pulling his arm back and moving a few paces to the side.  There, now they’d have to really make an effort to be touching. Gladio wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad about the current state of affairs.

“So.” Gladio said instead, smacking his hands against his thighs for effect.  “What were you up to before I disturbed your night? And don’t say nothing - I know you, you’re always up to  something.”

Ignis put his notebook down, picked it up again, and then returned it to the ground.  Looked like he was trying to make his mind up about something and while Gladio didn’t want to disturb him, the idea that he might be getting let in on a secret was too good to pass up.  Trying to listen the tension, Gladio cracked a joke.

“If I were alone, lemme tell you, I’d probably be jacking off.  I love you guys and all that, but we’re always together. A man has needs, you know?” Gladio shrugged and tried to act casual all the while kicking himself because of all the  _ possible _ things to joke about, why did his mind turn to masturbation? He was officially an idiot.

“I was under the impression you wished to know as little about our love lives as possible?”

“Well sure, Noct and Prom are one thing. Horny bastards, the both of them.  But you’re not quite like the rest of us. You’re--” 

“I’m just a man, Gladio.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio made a waving motion with his hand as he dismissed the thoughts threatening to bubble up and make a mess of everything. “But you know what I mean.”

Ignis looked contemplative. “I suppose.”

There was a significant pause that bothered Gladio more than it should have.  “So? You gonna answer me?”

“I believe I already did.” There was a look being levelled at him but Gladio didn’t understand the significance of it yet.

“You kinda didn’t?”

Ignis pursed his lips and just  _ stared _ . And oh. Oh. Oooooh no.  He could totally see the moment Gladio made the connection because all of a sudden his there were wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that meant he was trying to hold back a smile.

Gladio was horrified.  He couldn’t help himself - stole a look at Ignis’s groin.  Nothing noticeable, but that didn’t mean much. Oh bloody hells, this was going to be so painful.  Then he realized what he was wearing and peeked down at the pants he was currently wearing. 

The pants that he’d kind of forced Ignis to give him so he wouldn’t be stuck in wet clothes all night.  Even though Ignis offered the shirt off his back (because it was stretchy, it was  _ very _ clear to the both of them that Gladio wouldn’t fit into any of Ignis’s daily wear) and Gladio said he preferred to have his bottom half covered.  And the face that Ignis had made when he’d turned around to remove them… That hadn’t been an exasperated face. It had been a flustered one.

...Was it bad that Gladio kinda wanted to paw at the crotch and see if he could smell Ignis’s musk?  Yes. Obviously. That was super gross and way too far out of line. But also really hot? He was basically one degree of separation away from Ignis’s dick.

Fu-- Crap!  Why was that turning him on?

Gladio almost moaned out loud but managed to convincingly turn it into a cough.  He thumped himself on the chest a few times to scatter the tension gathering there and intentionally avoided Ignis’s gaze.

“I do apologize.  I did expect to be alone all evening and, as you so quaintly put it, ‘ _ a man has needs _ .’”  But somehow, against all odds, Ignis wasn’t looking ashamed or anything.  He seemed strangely confident given the subject matter.

“I, uh, I should leave you to it then.  I can just yell at Noct and Prompto until they let me in and um, yeah, I’ll…” Gladio could feel his face get a little hotter and although he wasn’t sure he was the blushing type, his body seemed to be giving it a shot.  He tried to look anywhere, everywhere, but at Ignis because every time he saw his friend all he could think about was: Ignis. Jacking off. Dick. And the sarcastic (yet really, really not) offer to help was on the tip of his tongue but no, no, that was  _ not _ okay and he wasn’t going to start anything but f--- He needed to get gone.

“Did I say something that implied I wished you to leave?” Ignis’s voice cut through the hot spike of arousal now pulsing through Gladio’s body.  Because Ignis touching himself? That was something he  _ did _ want to see and he thought about it sometimes but always felt guilty after because this was his  _ friend _ , dammit, and he should be treating him with more respect than spank bank material.

“I just think I’ve worn out my welcome.” And he fumbled for the zipper on the tent and was this close to pulling it down and leaving when he felt Ignis close in from behind.

“Not at all.  I’m hardly one to prioritize my own pleasure over a friend’s pain.”  The voice was right beside his ear and Gladio tried not to shiver as Ignis’s breath caressed his ear lobe.

Gladio wasn’t sure how it happened.  Someone in his haste to escape but also answer Ignis so it didn’t seem awkward (ha!) he’d half turned around and then, because this day couldn’t seem to get any worse, lost his balance.  Ignis, clearly too close, was not expecting the solid wall of meathead that he was teasing to topple over like an overeager house of cards.

Long story short, Gladio was chest-to-floor and Ignis was directly on top of him.  They were both close enough in height that Gladio could feel Ignis’s legs tangle with his own, and Ignis’s head fall into the gap between Gladio’s neck and shoulder.  

Ignis was not a light man, and Gladio was itching to make a comment about  _ him _ eating ramen and fries.  But he didn’t. He wiggled a bit to encourage Ignis to move but instead got something he wasn’t expecting.

Because that,  _ that _ , was a whole lotta cock nestled right between his ass cheeks.  And Ignis was definitely, most assuredly,  _ very much awake _ .

Just as Gladio was trying to figure out how to extricate himself without being obvious about the fact that he knew exactly how thick and heavy Ignis’s cock  _ was,  _ the man in question spoke.

“I know you’re attracted to me, Gladio.  You’re very bad at keeping secrets.” The faint brush of lips against the shell of Gladio’s ear sent lightning bolts of desire shooting towards his groin.  He could feel himself getting harder every second, the nervous swirl of energy in the pit of his stomach fueling his arousal.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Get off me.” Gladio mumbled into the floor.  But his heart wasn’t in it and Ignis knew that. Knew him well enough to know truth from lies.

“You wanted to know how I was occupying myself before you arrived?  I was thinking about  _ you. _ And imagine my surprise when you show up outside my tent… I wonder if the Gods are playing games.  Is this really you, Gladio? Or are you a daemon sent to corrupt me?”

Gladio hadn’t been able to move and he stopped trying.  Ignis had locked his hands around Gladio’s wrists and was holding him down like an animal.

“Daemons can’t enter a Haven, you know that.”

“I do.  Does that make you real?”

“Let go of me and find out.”

Ignis did and moved up and off, but not without rocking his hips against Gladio’s ass for a delicious instant.  Just a fraction of an inch. Just for fun. Who would have known that Ignis Scientia was the biggest cocktease in the history of Eos?

Ignis retreated again and watched Gladio like he was expecting an attack.  The armiger or a slap or heck, even a tongue lashing. But Gladio wasn’t upset.  Not at all. This… opened up so many new avenues. He turned around completely and mirrored Ignis’s position.  This time he didn’t try to hide his hard-on.

“You’re a lot hornier than I expected.  And kinda kinky. Holding me down, really?”

Ignis shrugged. “I was interrupted. You’ll forgive me for not being at my best.”

Gladio waited for Ignis to come to him, crawl across the floor like lust incarnate and arch up into Gladio’s arms like he knew they both wanted.  But… Ignis wasn’t moving. And from the looks of it, he wasn’t just being teasing.  _ He _ was expecting Gladio to come to him.

So you know what?  Eff it all, Gladio  _ did.   _ Went forward about a foot and… and then stopped.

He knew what it meant, ceding control like this.  He knew and Ignis knew. Gladio hesitated for a fraction of a second.

“I won’t force you to me, Gladio.  Please don’t misunderstand, you are welcome to leave at any time.”

“You’re bossy tonight.”  Gladio was still loath to actually take that final step, allow himself to place himself in someone else’s hands.

“I’m often bossy.  You and I are very much alike.”

Gladio scoffed. “I’m not that bad.”

“No,” Ignis agreed, and before Gladio could even blink he was being eased towards the sleeping bag, gently, as if Ignis were coaxing a scared animal. “But we both need to relax more.  And placing your trust in me… could do you good.” They were both on the ground now, mirroring their positions from earlier although this time Gladio was looking up. In Ignis’s eyes he could see hope and longing and desire with an overlay of brilliant green.  Damn, he could drown in those eyes.

Ignis was waiting for him to say something.  To agree, disagree, fight - something. And Gladio understood that the man was right, they were so, so similar.  And Ignis wouldn’t do anything without permission.

“...fine.” Gladio murmured.  Heck yes, he wanted to crow - but he still had a little dignity and he didn’t want to seem too desperate.  Even though he was. 

“Pardon me?” Ignis asked, clearly entertained by this sudden shy side to the most outgoing person he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting.  “Didn’t quite catch that. You’re going to have to speak up.”

“You’re such a di--!” With a rolling motion, Ignis rocked his hips again before peeling away.  Gladio could feel himself getting harder by the second. “Yes, Gods-damn it, Iggy. Do I have to shout it from the Heavens?”

Now that,  _ that _ was a smile worth waiting for.  Who needed the sun when you had  _ that _ beaming at you?

“That’s hardly necessary, unless you’d like to compete with Noct and Prompto’s performance.”

“Stop bringing those two up or my dick will wilt! Just touch me already!”

“With pleasure.” 

But Ignis did not, as Gladio expected, immediately strip and get to business.  He sat up, his ass was perfect and, okay, flatter than Gladio usually liked but this was  _ Iggy _ so it was pretty much the absolute best without any effort anyway.  He managed to sit across Gladio’s hips, and without much effort capture Gladio’s hard-as-anything cock between his ass cheeks.  

Ignis leaned forward and brushed the necklace off Gladio’s chest before he traced fingertips up and over where it had lain.  He ran his hands through Gladio’s beard and up towards his hairline before slowly sinking in and gripping tightly. Almost painfully tightly, actually.  Then he relaxed his hold and played with the strands.

Clearly he was still in charge. Or so he thought.

Well, two could play at that game.  Gladio reached up and grabbed Ignis’s ass, holding him tight and unable to move as he slowly thrust.  The pants he had on didn’t allow much give but he could easily feel his cock sliding between Ignis’s cheeks.  It was  _ unbelievable. _

Ignis allowed it to happen for another heartbeat and then he leaned back and pulled Gladio’s hands away with an iron grip.

“Not yet.  We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Gladio’s fingers twitched and Ignis gave him his full attention.  “Do I have to tie you down?”

The dirty part of Gladio answered  _ yes please _ without a second thought but the sane part kept his mouth shut.  He just nodded and brought his hands up above his head as Ignis had before.  He crossed his wrists in jest but decided to keep them that was when he saw how Ignis’s eyes fixated on their position.

Ignis seemed to be satisfied with the mess he’d made of Gladio’s hair so he abandoned it to trail his fingers down.  He stopped briefly at Gladio’s mouth. He drew his thumb across Gladio’s plush lower lip and paused, uncertain for once.  

Gladio took the opportunity to suck the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue, and letting Ignis retreat with a distinct  _ pop _ as he left Gladio’s mouth.  He couldn’t help but grin when he felt an answering pulse from Ignis’s groin.

Ignis drifted further and stopped to flick Gladio’s nipples, hardened nubs by this stage.  Gladio made a grunting noise of displeasure and Ignis raised his brow with a curious look.

“Don’t have much feeling in those - one too many thumps to the chest, I think.  Just feels weird. Sorry.”

There was almost a look of pity in Ignis’s eyes.  Maybe this had been part of his fantasy and Gladio not quite being up to par was a disappointment.  He hoped not, he wanted to be everything Ignis dreamed of. And more. 

“That is unfortunate.” Ignis said, tone even. “Mine are extremely sensitive…” He let the hint linger in the air until Gladio finished gaping enough to catch it.

“I’ll have to test that later.” Gladio answered, voice rough. He didn’t miss Ignis’s quick smile when he emphasized  _ later. _

Swinging himself off of Gladio, Ignis put his hand on the solid chest lying in front of him and pressed down.  The message was clear:  _ Don’t move. _  His palm slid down Gladio’s abs and through his treasure trail before stilling where the pajama pants met bare flesh.  Gladio could feel his cock straining at the fabric, eager to be held. He was surprised at how excited he was, actually, considering the fact that there had only been light touching and not even a kiss.  He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

Speaking of kissing, Gladio had always wondered who kissing Ignis would feel like.  Would it be soft and shy and full of light touches? Would it be hard and heavy and leave them both panting?  Maybe Ignis had a rule about kissing one night stands… Not that Gladio wanted this to be that. He’d had brief relationships and he’d had longer ones and even though they could all be meaningful in their own way, he couldn’t deny that he’d always wanted that all-intoxicating feeling of loving and being loved in return.  Ignis and him had the bonus of knowing each other, knowing faults off the bat meant fewer misunderstandings. And they had one thing tying them both together - their duty.

That had to count for something, right?

Shit, he was going in deep, wasn’t he.  No, stop this. Enjoy  _ the now _ .  Don’t ruin it by daydreaming about future events.  And that said, why the hells was Ignis  _ still not doing anything?   _ Was he already regretting what he started?  Was he thinking the same thoughts as Gladio, but ended up at a different conclusion?  One that meant this should never happen and they should stay apart?

“Changed your mind already, Iggy?”  Gladio tried not to sound hurt, he really did.  He wanted that stoic, take-no-prisoners Ignis back.

“Just admiring the scenery.” And huh, that… wasn’t what Gladio expected to hear at all. He thought… well, he’d thought  _ wrong _ , obviously.  Because now that he focused, he could see Ignis’s eyes roaming up and down his body.  Mapping it, almost. A pause here or there, a sharp intake of breath when he saw a forgotten white slash of scar, a pursing of lips when he viewed something he clearly wanted to taste.

Gladio could see how hard Ignis was getting just by looking, how turned on just  _ examining _ was having.  And it made sense - Ignis did love to look before he acted, to think before he spoke. Gladio wondered if that translated to the bedroom, or to nightly pursuits.  What kind of porn did Ignis watch, did he get off on being a voyeur or having his orders followed?

Gladio was so deep in thought he almost missed the slow drag of a tongue across Ignis’s lower lip.  The green of his eyes seemed darker as his desire grew. And Gladio couldn’t help himself. He risked Ignis’s wrath by reaching down and fingering the waistline of his pants, pushing them down with a wiggle of his hips until the glistening head of his cock came into view, nestled against his upper thigh.  He didn’t get any further.

The moment his cock hit air Ignis drew in a deep breath and shuddered and Gladio could feel the precome pearled in his slit drip onto his skin.  He caught Ignis’s eye and smirked invitingly before his hands were slamming back into the ground above his head and there was the telltale shimmer of the armiger blinking into existence.

Ignis’s daggers slid through the bottom of the tent and into the earth with a soft noise, trapping Gladio’s wrists beneath them at  _ just _ such an angle that if he moved them more than a few millimeters, he’d risk slicing open his skin.  The threat was clear:  _ Ignis was in charge, no more teasing. _  Gladio gulped and stared back at Ignis, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Ignis said, voice silky and not at all upset.  Maybe a little deeper than usual, but no hint of anger at all.  “I like seeing you like this. On display. Temptation imprisoned.”

But before Gladio could think of something witty to say in reply, Ignis snuck slid his hand across the elastic waist constricting Gladio’s dick and freed it from confinement.  Ignis’s hand tugged gently and with minimal effort he drew Gladio’s cock and balls up while leaving the pants where they were.

The moment everything was exposed, even Gladio could smell how strongly he was leaking.  He smelled like sex. The tent smelled like sex. And Ignis… well, that wet mark spreading on his underwear sure wasn’t a bad thing.

“Have you ever considered,” Ignis began as he cupped Gladio’s balls loosely and rolled them in his palm. “How people view you when you’re constantly running around half-dressed?” The hand let go and moved through the thick patch of hair at the base of Gladio’s cock.  Ignis stroked upwards from root to tip, dragging Gladio’s foreskin up until the head was covered, and then back down. Each tantalizing inch he went was like exquisite torture. And the not-insignificant quantity of liquid Gladio was producing was making the process easier.

“Not really.  Just don’t like feeling-  _ ah! _ \- constricted.” Gladio managed to say as Ignis swirled his thumb over the reddened head of his weeping dick.  Maintaining his current speed, Ignis pulled drop after drop of precome out, coating his fingers and making them shiny.  He let go, giving Gladio a pretty decent view of having his cock flop back down against his thigh. Then he ran his hand over Gladio’s balls again and tugged gently.

Gladio tried to cant his hips up, to aid the process along, but Ignis wasn’t making it easy.  No pants holding him back, that would certainly help. But nope, didn’t look like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

Making a circle with his thumb and forefinger, Ignis returned to where Gladio’s cock met his body and stroked the whole thing again and again.  He gradually built up speed. Gladio was  _ this close _ to letting himself forget about everything else but Ignis’s hot, slick hand but he needed a momentous amount of concentration in order to keep his arms tight and away from sharp edges that could turn them to ribbons.

Ignis made a noise that was half between a moan and an intake of breath and Gladio’s eyes were once again riveted.  Kinky bastard was staring at Gladio’s arms. Wasn’t even looking at what he was doing, Gladio couldn’t believe it.

Gladio flexed.  Ignis swallowed and looked away.  Gladio was able to smile for a quick second before Ignis yet again ramped up his speed and tensed up his hand.  It was…  _ so good. _  Gladio definitely appreciated Ignis’s technique even though he tended not to tease himself and just get everything over with as soon as possible.  He didn’t have time anymore to be picky, when you needed to get off and had no time, you did what you could.

Gladio bit his lip to hold back a groan as Ignis’s thumb pressed into the thick vein that ran across his shaft.  Pain and pleasure mixed and Gladio could feel his hips start to shake as he decided to let go and let the impending orgasm wash over him.

Then Ignis, the maniac, stopped what he was doing.  Full on stopped. Not a ramp down, hand-still-on-peen kinda thing, but no contact whatsoever. What the hells?

Ignis removed his glasses and placed them delicately on his folded clothing.  Great, just what Gladio needed right now. Ignis looked good enough to eat.

Gladio’s orgasm was passing just out of range and without at least some touching, it wasn’t going to come back.  

“What the shit?” He yelled angrily, not caring how loud he got.

“I’m terribly sorry.” Ignis definitely wasn’t.  “I’ve heard that delaying the inevitable makes for a better orgasm.  No time like the present to test that theory, wouldn’t you say?”

Gladio was aghast.  He could feel his jaw drop and just stared at Ignis with what he hoped was an expression of pure hatred.  

“If you’re looking for sympathy, this isn’t the place to find it.“ Ignis continued. “You’re welcome to take care of that on your own.  Outside. Alone.” Ignis dragged his palm across Gladio’s swollen member quickly and Gladio almost couldn’t hold back a mewl of disappointment as the touch that brought fire to his loins vanished in a heartbeat.

“No!  I’ll…” He drew in a deep breath and steadied himself. “I’d love to be your pet project.”

Ignis’s eyes shone bright. “Very gracious of you both.” His looked at Gladio’s face and then back down at the still-hard (and not at all frustrated beyond belief) cock.  

Gladio tensed his muscles and his dick bounced up.  Ignis laughed, decided that Gladio wasn’t about to explode, and resumed his previous position.

It happened three more times.  Three more  _ damn _ times.  

The second time Ignis sat facing Gladio’s feet, with his legs to either side of Gladio’s head, pure talent keeping him from catching his feet on the daggers.  Gladio couldn’t breath in a molecule of air without inhaling Ignis’s musky smell, and his horniness only increased Gladio’s own. Gladio inability to see what exactly Ignis was doing only furthered the sensation.  When he felt his toes beginning to curl and his vision go a bit wonky, he tapped his head against Ignis’s ass to let him know.

Ignis let go immediately.  Gladio entertained the option of biting Ignis’s ass cheek as it swung past his face as Ignis moved up and off, but he decided against it.  Ass was good, mouthful of underwear was bad.

The next time was gentler.  Ignis was using feather light touches and alternating puffs of air across his thick shaft. It was torturous.  Amazing. Bewildering. Aggravating. And he both wanted it to continue forever and stop immediately. The slow build up was a nice contrast to the previous two attempts and Gladio almost didn’t catch himself in time to warn Ignis.  To show his gratitude, Ignis graciously took off Gladio’s final piece of clothing.

The last time was almost over before it started.  Gladio was so on edge that a stiff breeze could bring him to where he needed to go with zero problem.  Ignis was having to stroke and let go with such regularity he was probably getting whiplash. Gladio was this close to thinking that this time,  _ this time might be it _ when his Shield training took over and his ears perked up.

They almost missed the quiet sound outside the tent, but Ignis was alert enough to cover Gladio’s open mouth with his free hand.  Someone was there.

“Hey, uh, Specs?” Came Noct’s timid voice amidst a squeak of uncertainty.  Prompto, maybe?

Gladio had to give Ignis credit.  The man didn’t even sound out of breath when he answered, almost like he’d just been reading a book and not like he’d been edging Gladio to within an inch of his life.  However, filthy tease that he was, he didn’t stop stroking Gladio’s dick, only slowed slightly so the wet noises were almost silent.

“Yes Noct?” 

There was a cough and Prompto spoke up.  “Is Gladio in there with you? His shoes are here but, uh… we just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Ignis looked down at Gladio’s flushed body, sweat gleaming at key points across his chest and groin, cheeks burning red as he looked at the tent entrance in alarm.  Ignis palmed the head of Gladio’s cock and squeezed gently. Gladio felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. No, he refused to come while Ignis and Noctis were talking about him.  No, it was  _ not _ going to happen, no matter how wicked Ignis was being.

Ignis pushed his finger against Gladio’s slit and gathered the precome there, spreading the slick around the rest of his shaft.  _ Fuuuuuuuuck this was going to end badly _ .  Even Ignis’s hand couldn’t stop Gladio’s moan from being heard.

“What was that?” Noct asked, curious at the most inconvenient time.

“Nothing.” Ignis said and faked a yawn (although Gladio suspected he was also being shown how wide Ignis’s mouth could open on purpose) before continuing.  “Gladio will be staying with me tonight.”

“But this tent is so tiny!” Prompto remarked.  Curses on both of them, Gladio thought angrily.  Just  _ go away _ !

“You two chased Gladio off with your antics but thankfully for him, I was here to provide… assistance.”  Ignis removed his hand from Gladio’s mouth and brought his finger to his lips.  _ Shhhhh _ .  Be quiet indeed.  Yeah, Gladio pretty much had to use all his strength to keep his mouth shut.  Ignis, the jerk, brought his now free hand down to fondle Gladio’s balls, occasionally letting one finger creep lower to rub deeply into Gladio’s perineum.  

“Just go, Noct.  I’ll talk to you both in the morning.” Gladio tried to get his voice to sound as menacing as possible considering the fact that he was being jacked off to within an inch of his life and Ignis kept taunting him, daring him to come in the presence of his friends.  “I like Ignis better anyway.” Understatement of the year.

“I.. we--” There was a rush of whispers from outside as Noctis and Prompto conversed amongst themselves.  “Okay, gotcha dude. Have a good night. You too Ignis.” And without waiting for a reply, the two dashed off.  Gladio waited until the sound of footsteps faded from earshot before speaking.

“Ignis, are you fucking insa-- Ohhh my Gods!” Because now that the distractions were gone, Ignis had returned to giving Gladio his full attention.  The filthy sound of skin on skin filled the tent and Gladio grunted as the spark that had been burning in his belly for the past little while suddenly burst into flames.

Forming a tight seal with both hands now, Ignis kept up the rhythm and the pressure and Gladio began to pant.  His head thrashed wildly against the sleeping bag as he realized that at some point Ignis’s daggers had vanished.  Ignis twisted his wrist as he stroked and with a thrust of his hips, Gladio finally came. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him, careening up his spine and dashing off along his nerves to the rest of his body.  He had enough presence to beg Ignis for the one thing he’d been missing this whole time.   


“Ki-kiss me!”

And Ignis did.  Cupping one hand (Gladio held a vague hope that it was somewhat clean) at the base of Gladio’s hairline he brought their mouths together.

Gladio was surprised, although he really shouldn’t have been.  Ignis kissed the way he fought - with purpose. There was no tentative touching, no awkward moments.  Just a man with a mission who would accept nothing but victory. It’s quite possible that Ignis was looking to battle this out with Gladio as well and while usually he could give as well as he got, Gladio’s consciousness was hanging by a thread.  He wanted nothing more than to pass out, collapse into the sweet darkness of oblivion and feel the echoes of bliss follow him downstream.

He let Ignis ravish him.  He’d never let himself be taken this way before, Gladio was always the assertive one in his relationships.  But after being brought to his peak multiple times in such a short while, not allowed to crest that wave until Ignis deemed it acceptable… Gladio was willing to be spoiled.

Ignis swallowed every moan and gasp that arose, soothed the bitten lips with his tongue.  Frequently paused in his ministrations to ply Gladio’s nose, cheeks, and forehead with kisses as soft as a wasp’s wingtip - although far less deadly. 

Ignis’s remaining hand was still milking, gently so as not to hurt Gladio’s lovingly abused shaft.  There couldn’t have been much coming out anymore but that up and down motion, pleasure with just a hint of pain, was helping Gladio come down from his high.

Gladio’s hips jerked one final time before stilling and Ignis pressed one more kiss, long and lingering, to Gladio’s lips before sitting up.  Gladio’s neck mourned the loss of that guiding hand and the heat that came with it. The sleeping bag itself was chilly despite the heat in the air and Gladio didn’t like the change.  He raised his head up only to lose strength and have it thump back down. He closed his eyes, stars dancing in his mind and attempted to steady his breathing.

He must have passed out for a minute because when he opened his eyes again and sat up, Ignis’s hands were in his boxer-briefs and he was jackhammering away like it was life or death.  Gladio blinked slowly. Had Ignis really not come yet? Had all that edging been for his Ignis’s benefit as well as his? 

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his mouth closed as he came.  The only way Gladio even knew what was happening was that the telltale wet spot got bigger and Ignis’s breathing became ragged.  Distractedly, Gladio wondered why Ignis didn’t just pull himself out and touch himself instead of keeping everything hidden. Maybe he didn’t want to make a mess?  Risked the chance of coming  _ on _ Gladio and didn’t want to dirty his friend (any more than he already was)?  

Next time Gladio would have to stay awake long enough to help.  It was the least he could do. At least Ignis had a change of clothes ready.  Gladio spared a glance at the clean pile of tomorrow’s clothing nestled in the corner of the tent, untouched by the night’s activities.

When Ignis opened his eyes and caught Gladio staring at him in wonder, he smiled and crept closer.  Pulling his hand out of his pants, he grabbed the towel used to dry Gladio’s hair and wiped his hand off.  The stain on his underwear didn’t seem to be of immediate concern and Gladio took a mental snapshot - he might never be able to see Ignis look as disheveled and wanton ever again.

Gladio lay back on the ground when Ignis drew nearer still, body moving unconsciously to follow Ignis’s earlier orders.  Ignis bent down and blew on the drying come still splattering across Gladio’s lower body. Then he licked his lips.

Using his tongue, Ignis sucked and licked the come from Gladio’s hips and thighs, not at all appearing bothered by what he was doing. He took his time, even though he must have known that while hot come wasn’t the best, cool was even worse.  

Gladio felt sticky.  Maybe he’d be able to sneak back to that accursed stream and rinse himself off when he was sure everyone else was asleep.  Instead, as is sensing his discomfort and wanting to cure it, Ignis pressed his teeth against Gladio’s inner thigh and suckled at the spot there.  

Motherfucker was giving him a hickey!  The absolute  _ gall _ .  And Ignis  _ knew _ what Gladio thought about it, without question. Gladio could  _ feel _ smiling lips pressing into his skin as teeth and tongue worked their magic.

“That stuff tastes nasty.” Gladio chose to say instead, his hoarse voice alien to his ears as Ignis leaned back and inspected his work.

Ignis nodded in agreement. “True, it is an acquired taste for sure.  I have yet to grow accustomed to it. But I didn’t do it for the taste.”

“What then?”

“I knew you’d like it.”  Ignis said simply and, fuck it all, he was right.  It was so hot, especially the fact that it seemed Ignis jacked off with Gladio’s come still covering his hand.  Gladio felt a dull spike of arousal pulse through his veins. His cock definitely liked it. It wasn’t hard but it was making a valiant effort to get going once more.  A twitch squeezed out half a drop of come from inside him, and that was pretty much it. 

Ignis lapped at the head and cleaned Gladio right up as if there had never been an incident.  Gladio had to close his eyes. He was still sensitive but Ignis used just the right amount of pressure.

Jeez.  The man could fight, could cook, was smarter than all the libraries in Insomnia put together… on top of the good-at-sex thing.  The next time they passed a city, Gladio was buying a ring - no question.

“I, er, well…” Gladio tried to speak but his throat was so dry.  Too much moaning, maybe? “If you want me gone now, I can leave…”

“Why would I want that?” Ignis sounded… wrong.  Unsure. “Although if you’d prefer to… forget what transpired here tonight, I will… understand.”

What? No, Gods no, that wasn’t it at all.  And Gladio made that clear.

“Forget this? Hells no - I don’t think I’d be able to even if I tried.  Just watch me get a boner every time you use the armiger from now on, I’m serious.” Ignis cracked a smile and relaxed.

“I’m glad.  I was afraid I’d gone too far.”

“Ignis, I just had the time of my  _ life _ , and I’m not exactly a virgin.  Handies aren’t even my favourite!  But somehow you’ve, well, make me a fan.  I just wished I’d been able to do, well, anything.  For you I mean.”

Ignis’s face went from happy, to contemplative, to nervous and then unreadable. Just what was going on in his head?

“As long as you have no regrets, I’m content.” That sounded final.  Why did that sound final? Did Ignis really think Gladio was just in it out of boredom?

Time to ease that concern.  “I’m just saying, it’s too bad we’re not as young as we once were.” Ignis cocked his head and looked intrigued, hopeful.  “My refractory period isn’t instantaneous anymore. You’ll have to give me at least an hour or so until I can return the favour.  Hope you don’t mind waiting.”

Ignis looked content and smiled for the upteenth time that night.  Gladio had never seen the adviser quite so happy.

“Good things come to those who wait, isn’t that the saying?”

Gladio answered by grabbing Ignis’s collar and pulling him back down until they were chest to chest.  He didn’t care about dirtying Ignis’s pajama shirt, not when it would be coming off soon.

“Oh Iggy.” Gladio purred. “You have  _ no _ idea how right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop using water and/or camping in my fics. It's a curse! But also... fun. :)
> 
> I know handies can be pretty boring and usually I don't include them much so it's possible this fic is kind of... pushing the limit of believable sexytimes. I hope it was worth it! ;)
> 
> I am still writing Tension and Relief, I just needed to take a break to write this damn idea out. And then I couldn't stop. I was trying for 10k but I failed. NEXT TIME I WILL DO BETTER.
> 
> Also, do Noctis and Prompto know what Ignis and Gladio were up to? What are your thoughts?


End file.
